


勇士村的第三位勇士

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 三代屠龙勇士和巨龙的爱情故事。





	勇士村的第三位勇士

很久很久以前，在英国有一个叫做勇士村的小村子，这个村子之所以叫做勇士村，是因为这儿住着两位屠龙勇士----阿不思·邓布利多和卢修斯·马尔福。在一个电闪雷鸣，风雨交加的夜晚，村子里的波特家降生了一位男孩儿，村口的预言家特里劳妮预言这个男孩将会成为第三位屠龙勇士，在一次让全英国的目光聚焦到这个小村子上。

为了让波特家的哈利勇士尽快地成长，波特夫妇忍痛割爱将十一岁的哈利送出村庄进行历练。时间一年一年地过去，小勇士哈利已经长大了，他成长为一个勇敢睿智，骁勇善战的勇士，并且打败了英国十几年来最凶猛的恶龙----里德尔，成为了名副其实的第三位勇士。

当哈利回到村子的时候，村口挤满了前来欢迎他回家的村民们。波特夫妇站在人群的最前面，身旁是他们的朋友，哈利的教父西里斯·布莱克和村里的长者夫夫----阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃----以及捧着水晶球的预言家特里劳妮。

“看啊！我们的勇士回来了！”特里劳妮高举双手，身后是不停欢呼着哈利名字的热情村民。

“哈利！哈利！哈利！哈利！”

哈利在村民们的热情欢呼中扑向了自己的父母和教父，落下了激动的泪水。

 

可是，好景不长，哈利刚回家没几天，村子旁边的山上就传来了响亮的龙吟声，没几天，恶龙就下山觅食，毁了不少的房子和田地，还掳走了马尔福家的小德拉科。

“他回来了！那条恶龙又重生了！”特里劳妮举着水晶球向村民们展示着她的预言。“他再一次重生了！这一次他的怒火将会远超从前！我们必须请一位勇士去消灭这条不停重生的恶龙！！”

特里劳妮在人群中转着圈，大喊着“没有人能够逃脱！我们必须消灭他！”

“可是，邓布利多和马尔福先生都已经……”村民韦斯莱先生担忧地望着恶龙居住的山顶洞穴，里面不停地传来龙吟声，燃着不熄灭的火苗。

邓布利多年事已高，马尔福先生也不如年轻时矫健，这一次该请谁去消灭恶龙呢？村民们陷入了沉默。

“怎么都围在这儿？”刚从山里砍完柴的哈利背着一捆柴火走下山来。

“我们有哈利！”不知是谁喊了一嗓子，“我们有哈利！他可是打败了恶龙里德尔的勇士！”

“是啊！我们还有哈利！”村民们围上前七手八脚地卸下哈利身上的木柴，将他抬起来抛在空中又接住，又抛向空中来表达他们的喜悦。

特里劳妮挤开人群，将哈利拽到地上：“就是你了！哈利！你将背负上打败山顶恶龙的使命！为了父母，为了村子而战！”特里劳妮不由分说地拽着哈利往波特家走，她要告诉波特夫妇，哈利再一次被选为了勇士，将要去和山顶恶龙搏斗。

 

“哦，天哪，不行！”莉莉站起身，拉过儿子抱在怀里，“他刚刚和里德尔搏斗完，九死一生地回来！你们怎么可以让他再去面对恶龙呢？我不同意！”

“莉莉，”特里劳妮走上前，拍了拍她的肩膀，向他展示水晶球中浮现的哈利的脸，“这是上天的安排，这一次的勇士将注定是哈利！他也将注定成功！”

詹姆坐在一旁沉默地抽着烟，眉头紧锁。 

哈利被莉莉抱在怀里，看着慷慨激昂的特里劳妮和对他投来期盼目光的村民们，他握紧拳头，下定决心，要打败这头不停重生的恶龙。

“妈妈，”他扶住莉莉的肩膀，“我会成功的，请别为我担心，我会平安回来的！”他看向特里劳妮和村民们，“我会去打败恶龙的！请你们放心！”

 

隔天，哈利就前去拜访了打败恶龙的前两位勇士。

他敲响了邓布利多长者的家门，前来开门的是围着围裙身上散发着煎培根香味的格林德沃先生。

“你的小勇士来了，阿尔，”盖勒特挥舞着铲子向正从楼梯上下来的阿不思喊道。

阿不思笑眯眯地揽着哈利的肩膀进了客厅，盖勒特看着他搭在哈利肩膀的手“哼”了一声接着继续回厨房给阿不思准备煎培根和他最爱的柠檬雪宝。

“哦，我的孩子，你终于来了，我等你很久了。”坐在柔软的扶手椅上，阿不思冲着哈利眨了眨眼。

“您等我很久了？”哈利坐在阿不思的对面，在他的示意下拿起一片饼干，疑惑不解地问道。

“是呀，从你回来的那天我就在等你了。”阿不思喝了一口红茶，“我想你一定是来询问关于那条会重生的恶龙的吧？”

哈利点了点头。“我不明白，先生，他是怎么重生的呢？他不是被您和马尔福先生杀死了吗？为什么能重生呢？”

“这条龙可不一样，我的孩子。他很独特，非常独特。”阿不思从脚边拿起一本书，“准备好听故事了吗，哈利？”

 

很久很久之前，久到这个村子还不叫勇士村的时候，有一天，村子旁边的山上突然传来了龙吟声，人们都十分害怕，那几天，他们都躲在家里，缩在床下不敢出来。过了几天后，那条龙下山了，他抢夺了农户们的粮食和牛羊，人们苦不堪言。这时候特里劳妮----现在这位的曾祖母----向人们展示了水晶球，她的预言显示村中的阿不思·邓布利多将会成为屠龙勇士，消灭恶龙平安归来。于是人们找到了正在和格林德沃冷战的邓布利多，请求他去消灭恶龙。

邓布利多显得很惊讶----他彼时正在和格林德沃冷战，为了他们学术上的一些小分歧，他已经闭门一个星期了----他并不知道山上出现了恶龙这件事，但是为了村民们的安全和村子的未来，他还是背上长剑踏上了上山的道路。

经过三天三夜的长途跋涉，他终于到了山顶，见到那条金色异瞳的巨龙。巨龙盘在一堆古书和石头上，身旁是吃剩的牛羊骨架，他看着眼前渺小的人类，抬起巨大的龙头凑近到勇士阿不思的面前问他为什么要来送死。

我不是来送死的，年轻的邓布利多回答道，我是来拯救你的灵魂的。

巨龙当然拒绝了邓布利多所说的拯救，他们在山顶上大战了三天三夜，震碎了不少的岩石，形成了长长短短不少的峡谷和深坑；山顶上的火焰燃烧了三天，烧秃了半座山。等到火焰熄灭，人们上去查看的时候，发现了倚靠着岩石休息的大战后衣衫褴褛的勇士阿不思和在深坑中的巨龙尸体。

人们欢呼着将勇士阿不思抬下山，并轮流照顾了他一个星期，直到他的盖勒特归来----真是见鬼了！外出归来的盖勒特似乎一点也不奇怪为什么阿不思成为了屠龙勇士还受了这么多的伤！----接手照顾阿不思。

村子平静了几十年，人们都以为这件事就这样过去了，没想到几十年后，这条龙又复活了。他太安静了，既不吼叫也不喷火，只是趁着夜晚偷偷抢几只羊几头牛来饱腹，人们直到布莱克家的纳西莎小姐被掠夺走才发现恶龙已经复活的事情。

看着那头金色的巨龙抢走了纳西莎小姐飞向他的洞穴，人们这才惊恐地意识到他不止复活了，他还要开始报复曾经消灭他的村民们了！

好在最后马尔福家的卢修斯少爷像预言里一样挺身而出打败了巨龙，救下了纳西莎小姐，并和她结婚而且有一个可爱的孩子。

“那马尔福先生是怎么打败巨龙的呢？”哈利抬起头好奇地问对面慈眉善目的老爷爷。

“关于这个，你就要去问问卢修斯啦！我想他很愿意解答你的疑惑的。”

哈利点了点头站起身，准备出门继续去拜访下一位勇士。临走的时候他踌躇了半天，期期艾艾地问阿不思：“我听说马尔福先生打败巨龙后得到了很多的宝石和珠宝首饰，那么您得到了什么呢？”

邓布利多歪着头思考了一会，接着他笑道：“我嘛，我得到了一双羊毛袜子。”

“羊毛袜子？”哈利很是震惊地看着阿不思。

“是啊是啊，袜子总是不够穿啊！不过好在，这双袜子我可以穿上几十年。”阿不思冲着哈利挥了挥手，将他送出家门。

 

关上门，身后传来盖勒特不满的声音：“你今天怎么回事？又是揽着人家小孩的肩膀又是叫羊毛袜的。说了多少次别再讲你当年的故事了，太幼稚了！那是我最不喜欢的一部分！”

阿不思耸了耸肩，坐回自己的扶手椅上：“可我很喜欢，盖尔。尤其是在山上大战的那一段，那是我最喜欢的部分。”

“哼！”羊毛袜端起茶杯喝了一大口茶。

 

 

哈利来到马尔福庄园的时候，卢修斯正安慰着怀里哭泣的妻子。 

“这都是我的错，哦，西茜！”卢修斯瞟了瞟由仆人领进来的哈利，拍了拍纳西莎的肩膀，“他一定是在报复我！报复我杀死了他，所以他才夺走了我们的小德拉科！”

“不不不！卢修斯，是我的错，你当初也只是为了救我……”

哈利有些尴尬地站在沙发边，不知道该怎么办。

纳西莎见哈利正看着他们，收了收眼里的泪水，扑过去请求他去救回他们的小德拉科。哈利扶起纳西莎，答应了她的请求，并希望卢修斯能给自己透露一些巨龙的消息以便自己更有把握打败巨龙。

卢修斯做了下来，开始和哈利讲述起了自己的屠龙经历。

其实很简单，和阿不思跟自己讲的故事一样。巨龙在复活之后为了报复这个小村子，便掳走了纳西莎。卢修斯挺身而出为了纳西莎打败了巨龙，而纳西莎也对这个救了自己的英俊少爷倾慕不已，于是两人就在全村的祝福下在马尔福庄园举行了盛大的婚礼。

“那条龙复活后有什么不一样的地方吗？”哈利掏出小本本准备记下重要的信息。

“唔，他是金色的，这你知道吧？”纳西莎擦干眼泪，“不过眼睛不再是异瞳而是变成了好看的浅灰色，整天就是盘在珠宝堆上数着自己有多少的财产，每天还要让我给他梳理他的毛发。”纳西莎瞟了一眼身旁的卢修斯。

“那请问您是怎么打败他的呢？”哈利转向卢修斯。

“哦，这很困难，年轻的勇士。”卢修斯正了正衣领，“我为了打败他身负重伤，和他对战了五天五夜，终于才将他斩杀。你可要做好充分的准备，斩杀巨龙可不是一件容易的事儿！”

“没错，哈利，”纳西莎附和着，“你将要面对的可不一条普通的巨龙！我们也明白和巨龙战斗是一件很辛苦的事儿，所以我们愿意将德拉科嫁给你作为你的伴侣来报答你的救命之恩！”

“不不不！请别这样，马尔福夫人！”哈利红着脸躲开了------他知道德拉科是这个村最好看的小姑娘，很多人愿意为了救她而违背语言成为勇士，但是，但是我不喜欢女孩子呀！----他谢绝了马尔福夫妇的好意，并表示自己不是那种为了美色的人，自己只是为了保护这个小村子。

告别了马尔福夫妇后，哈利回到家收拾好了行囊，第二天清晨就踏上了屠龙的征程。

 

穿越过草原，森林和沼泽以及雪山带，哈利终于在傍晚来到巨龙居住的洞穴。他小心翼翼地走进去，没有发现巨龙倒是发现了倒在地上瑟瑟发抖的德拉科。

“德拉科小姐？醒一醒，我来救你了。”哈利推了推倒在地上的小德拉科。

“你是在叫我吗？”德拉科抱着双臂缩着身子勉强站了起来，“我不是女孩子，请叫我德拉科少爷，或是，德拉科。”

哈利这才发现眼前不是以为漂亮的小姐而是一位俊美的小少爷。他在心里懊悔为什么要拒绝纳西莎夫人让他和德拉科结婚的话！德拉科，明明是个男孩子！还是个该死的好看的男孩子！

哈利咽了咽口水：“那个，你快回家吧！纳西莎夫人和卢修斯先生正在等你呢！”哈利解开自己的熊皮斗篷盖在德拉科的身上。

“你不走吗？”德拉科裹紧了哈利递过来的斗篷，“他，他很凶的！你要不和我一起走吧！”

哈利摇了摇头：“不行，我得消灭他！不能再让他复活了！”身后传来了龙吟声，哈利把德拉科推出山洞，自己独自一个人向山洞里走去。

哈利看见觅食回来的巨龙趴在一堆青苹果上，他冲上前，手里锋利的长剑划破了巨龙的皮肤，刺穿龙鳞，在他的右前爪上留下一道长长的伤口。、

巨龙振翅一飞，盘旋在山东上方，愤怒地盯着，质问他为什么放跑了他好不容易抓回来帮他摘苹果的人类还不分青红皂白就砍伤了他。

“摘苹果？难道你不是要吃了他吗？”哈利第一次见到掳人回来只为摘苹果的巨龙。

巨龙垂下大脑袋伤心地摇摇头，他告诉哈利他其实一直都是一只善良的好龙，他从不吃人，只吃牛羊和青苹果，抓人到山洞里来也完全不是为了吃而是希望有个人能陪自己玩，但是前面两个勇士总是不听他把话说完就开始打他，最后还杀了他。他其实没有恶意，只是想在山洞里住着，有人能陪自己玩，每天有吃不完的苹果和牛羊。他可以复活----这种神奇的能力来自于他的种族----但是复活是要付出极大的代价的，而且是有次数和时间限制的，这一次的复活他只能再维持七天，七天后他就将离开。

多愁善感的哈利勇士被巨龙这一番话和真诚的大眼睛所感动，在见过了真正的邪恶----里德尔----之后对于这样善良的巨龙他怎么忍心斩杀呢？他答应在巨龙的最后的生命力陪着他，做他的人类朋友。

接下来的七天里，善良的勇士哈利陪着右前爪负伤的巨龙行走在山中，为巨龙摘下新鲜的青苹果，再看着他啊呜一口吞下七八个。哈利不愿意巨龙再去村庄中抢夺牛羊来果腹，于是巨龙只好听着他的话载着他飞到谷底的小溪旁，看着哈利挽起袖子和裤腿给他下河捞鱼做烤鱼吃。等巨龙伤势好一些了，他就带着哈利飞上天空躲在云层里俯瞰着整个村庄，有时他们飞得更远一些，更高一些，能看到小半个郡的土地。山洞里很冷，所以每天晚上睡觉的时候哈利都是窝在巨龙的怀里盖着他宽大的翅膀睡着的。

他们每天早上早早起床依偎在山洞门口看着太阳慢慢升起，金红色的光芒笼罩整个大地；傍晚的时候他们坐在山谷的小溪边，啃着烤鱼看着太阳一点一点地落下，消失在地平线上；夜晚的时候，巨龙会带着哈利躺在山洞中最平坦的石头上，啃着苹果看着山洞上方的满天繁星。

等到最后一天的时候，巨龙躺在山洞门口的巨石上，看着太阳一点一点的落下去，他扭头告诉哈利：“你知道吗？等太阳落山了，我也就要走了。”

哈利摸了摸巨龙，悲伤地望着他，泪水溢出眼眶，落在地上。

“你是在为我感到悲伤吗？人类？”巨龙挪了挪脑袋，蹭了蹭哈利。

他轻轻嗯了一声：“你是我见过的最好的龙，最善良的龙！”

“你也是我见过的最好的人类，最善良的人类！不要哭，生死是一个轮回，这没什么好感到悲伤的。”

“但是你不会复活了！”

“可是，我也没有遗憾了。你瞧，我有了你这样的朋友，没什么好遗憾的了。”巨龙趴在哈利的面前，伸出舌头舔了舔哈利的脸。

 

太阳落山了，巨龙化为了点点金光，消失在了哈利的眼前。他擦了擦眼泪，起身拖着自己的宝剑就往山下走去。

 

哈利拖着宝剑一步一步地走过雪带和沼泽，在森林里的时候停下脚步，抓了只兔子----他太饿了，需要吃些东西。

他生起一堆火，熟练地烤起了兔子。

远处传来树枝被踩断的声音，哈利警觉地拿出宝剑，却发现过来的是那个曾经被巨龙掳走摘苹果的德拉科。

“你怎么在这儿？怎么不回家？”哈利赶忙把德拉科拉到火堆旁坐下，让他烤火取暖。

“我，我迷路了。”小德拉科红着脸低下头，挺不好意思地说道。

哈利拍了拍他的肩膀，撕下了一只兔腿递给德拉科：“没事，你先吃吧，吃完我们一起出去。”

“谢谢。”德拉科伸出右手接过兔腿，哈利在火光的照耀下发现德拉科的右手上有一道长长的伤疤。

 

 

哈利打败了巨龙，成功救下了德拉科并且举行了盛大的婚礼，得到了村民们的祝福。

婚礼一如既往是在马尔福庄园举行的，哈利和德拉科穿着笔挺的西装站在庄园二楼的大阳台上接受村民们的祝福。

“接吻！接吻！接吻！”村民们在韦斯莱家双子的领头下起哄，大喊着要德拉科和哈利接吻。

德拉科红了脸，他还是第一次和哈利接吻，完全没有心理准备！哈利倒是温柔地看着德拉科和他身后因为害羞突然摇起来的尾巴。

“你的尾巴露出来啦，我的小龙！”哈利在德拉科惊慌收尾巴的同时吻住了他。

一旁的纳西莎也体贴地把卢修斯不小心露出来的翅膀塞进他的斗篷里，而阿不思也善解人意地为盖勒特正了正头上的礼帽好遮住他头上的小龙角。

台下的村民们谁也没有发现台上的异常，继续起哄着要德拉科和哈利再来一次。

 

 

 

哈利回来的第二天。

德拉科垂头丧气地坐在自家沙发上问父亲当年是怎么追到母亲的。

“这很简单，小龙，”卢修斯难得摸了摸德拉科的脑袋，“你只要现出本体在村庄上捣些乱，然后掳走你喜欢的人，再假装从巨龙手里救下了她，她就会以身相许成为下一任马尔福家主夫人了！”

德拉科叹了口气，可他喜欢的就是个屠龙勇士啊！万一……不行，我得去找盖勒特爷爷问问！

 

于是德拉科找到盖勒特，向他询问当年是怎样和阿不思和解的。

盖勒特一般挥舞着铲子一边往锅里加着蜂蜜----阿不思喜欢甜食这所有人都知道----“这很简单，小马尔福。你只要现出本体在村庄上捣些乱，那个正义感爆棚的勇士就会主动来山上找你，你只要好好和他谈谈就能抱得美人归！”

德拉科若有所思地点点头，他想好了，他先现出本体在村庄里捣些乱，假装被掳走，然后引着哈利来和自己决斗，最后假装获救然后以身相许！

 

于是，在他们回到村子前，德拉科揪着哈利的衣服，期期艾艾地说：“那个，你救了我，我也没什么能回报的，要不，我以身相许吧！”

哈利回头看着这个为了和自己在一起而演了这么大一出戏的德拉科，点了点头：“好。”


End file.
